Spiral
by Alani
Summary: When newcomer Laura Tate arrives in the Bay with her young son Jacob, she forms an unlikely bond with Morag Bellingham and their lives suddenly get a lot more complicated. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**HOME AND AWAY**

**SPIRAL**

**Summary**: When newcomer Laura Tate arrives in the Bay with her young son Jacob, she forms an unlikely bond with Morag Bellingham…and that's when her troubles begin!

**Author's Note**: This takes place after Josh West is murdered. This might contain mild adult slash and rating may go up in future chapters. Have not decided yet.

**Disclaimer**: The Home and Away characters aren't mine but the original storyline and OC is.

**PROLOUGE**

" The police think I may have something to do with the murder of Joshua West." Morag Bellingham told her visitor, " Detective Peter Baker asked me a few questions I never wanted to answer."

" What if they start asking me?" her current lover asked her worriedly, "I was in the Bay during the time Josh was murdered. I don't think Peter believed in the alibi I gave him." A pause, " The only way to get Detective Baker off our backs is to come clean about us."

" I don't think I'm ready for that…" Morag trailed off.

" But it will clear our names." Her lover pointed out, " At least think about it Morag." Her lover kissed her cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Morag stared into space. She has been interviewed twice by the annoying Detective Peter Baker. Asking her questions about the case files he had in his possession and also asked where she was on the night Josh West was murdered. _Those files are confidential and I'll be they'll be going through them right now. _The thought made her angry. And she also knew it wouldn't be long until they interviewed her friend as well.

_I'm not ready to tell anyone_. Morag decided, _and the people in this town won't be ready for us. That's for darn sure_.

**_A month earlier_**

" So Jacob, what do you think?" Laura Tate asked her fifteen year old son. Jacob scowled up at the tacky looking sign that read: Welcome To Summer Bay. He had been against the move from the start. He'd been happy living in the city with his friends and the girl he crushed on. He had to leave all that behind because of his stupid parents, stupid divorce. Did they ever take him into consideration? Of course not. They never even asked which parent he wanted to live with.

_Sometimes it's like I don't matter_. Jacob thought sourly, running a hand through his curly blonde hair.

He read about Summer Bay in a brochure. It was your average small seaside town where everybody knew everybody else. It was sickening really. Jacob knew he was going to hate this town and the people in it.

Laura didn't get an answer from Jacob and she sighed. Jacob's been in a bad mood since they left their old apartment this morning. He barely touched his lunch which was worrying-Jacob usually ate like a horse.

" Jake, come on, it won't be too bad." Laura tried to reassure him.

" How would you know how I feel?" Jacob demanded, " and it's Jacob." He added as he stormed back to the car.

Laura followed suit and mother and son didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

" First things first," Laura declared as she parked the car outside the Summer Bay Diner, " Let's get something to eat."

" I'm not hungry." Jacob answered as he glanced over at the beach. It looked crowded-it wasn't surprising as it was a warm day.

" Well I am." Laura said and shouldered her handbag, " Listen Jacob, loose the attitude okay? It's getting kind of old. And we'll be staying here for quite some time so like it or lump it."

Jacob rolled his eyes in reply as he followed his mother. _I don't have to like it!_ He wanted to shout at it, _you can't make me!_ But he knew if acted like a child, his mother would treat him like one.

They walked into the diner and grabbed a table. It wasn't busy and in a few minutes a lady in an apron walker over to them.

" What can I get you?" the brown-haired woman asked them with a friendly grin.

" A tuna salad. What do you want Jacob?"

" Nothing". Jacob muttered, shoving the menu aside.

" you got to have something. A growing boy like you." The waitress smield at him encouraging.

Jacob sighed, " A toasted ham and cheese." He paused, " and a chocolate milkshake."

" Okey-dokey. The food will be out in a jiffy." Irene Roberts promised as she made her way back to the kitchen. On the way, she glanced back over her shoulder. The woman looked familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out why.

" Something wrong?" Leah Baker asked her co-worked as Irene gave her their orders.

" That woman over there with the blonde kid. I swear I've seen her somewhere before."

" Don't you hate when that happens. It'll bug you all day."

Irene nodded and studied the newcomer. She was of petite build with short, wispy brown hair. She dressed in slacks and a white blouse. Her son looked about fifteen or sixteen with blonde hair. He obviously got his hair colour from his father. Wherever _he _was.

It's none of my business where the father is. Irene told herself, but that woman looks so darn familiar.

It haunted Irene for most of the morning. Then when was making some more salad, it hit her. When she went to take their plates away, she asked:

" Say, aren't you Katherine O'Neil?"

Laura looked up startled.

" Pardon me?"

" Are you Katherine O'Neil?" Irene asked again, " You look a bit familiar to me and I just figured out why. I saw you on the news and-"

" I think you got me mixed up with someone else." Laura said, " I'm Laura Tate."

" Oh. I'm sorry…you look a heck a lot like her though."

Laura just smiled politely, " Are you ready son?" she asked Jacob who was listening to the exchange with interest.

" Uh…yeah." Jacob stood up, " Can we check out the beach?"

" Not at the moment. I want to get to our new apartment." She hurried up to the counter to avoid any more conversation with the other woman. She paid for their lunch and they headed back to the car.

" But Mum-"

" You can check it out later." Laura said impatiently, " the beach will be here tomorrow and the day after that. It's not going anywhere."

" I don't want to look at our new apartment. What do you need me there for? I'll just get in the way. Please, can I check out the beach?" Jacob gave her his innocent wide-eyed look that she always fell for. With his blue eyes and curly brown hair he looked like a mini version of his father. And it was sometimes very painful to look at her son.

" Okay." Laura sighed, " I won't win this argument so I'll quit while I'm ahead. I'll pick you up in a hour."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest.

" One hour. That's it." Laura said sternly. Jacob decided to leave before she changed his mind. He hightailed out of the diner almost running into a ginger-haired woman on the way out. " Watch where you're going young man!" she called after him.

* * *

Jacob didn't see what was so special about this beach. He's seen plenty of beaches in his time and this one wasn't so great. All he could see was miles and miles of sand, people everywhere getting sunburned and of course the ocean. He took off his shoes and went for a walk along the shoreline, picking up some interesting shells on the way. In the distance he could see two hot looking girls in bikinis splashing each other in the surf. They looked about his age. A guy joined them, and pecked the smaller girl on the cheek. They were obviously together. He wondered briefly if they went o Summer Bay high.

So what if they did, do you want hicks as friends? He asked himself. He had cool friends back at his old school and would have the same here. No loser friends for him.

A young couple walked by him. The guy was thin and wore glasses, his girlfriend was very pretty with long blonde hair. The girl smiled at him and said hello. Jacob just grunted back and pushed past them.

" Gee, what's his problem?" Robbie Hunter asked Tasha Andrews, " You were just trying to be friendly."

" I never seen that kid around before. He must be new." Tasha replied, glancing back at the blonde kid.

" Don't worry about him. If he wants be unfriendly, it's his choice." Robbie told Tasha, putting his arm around her, " now let's talk about Josh West."

" How was the beach?" his mother asked when they arrived back at their new apartment. Boxes were waiting to be unpacked and Jacob wasn't looking forward to it. How could two people culminate so much stuff?

" It's okay," Jacob said and found a box with his name on it. " I'm gonna unpack." He said lugging it to his new room.

He didn't ask how my day was. Laura thought. Jacob always used to do that. He was always interested in what his mother does, but he doesn't seem to care anymore.

Laura glanced down at a card she had pulled out of her purse. After her son had bumped into the woman in the diner, they had introduced herself and Laura has asked if she new anyone in the area that was a solicitor. The woman (Morag Bellingham,) told her she was a solicitor and asked if Laura needed one. Laura had replied she might, she was in the middle of a very messy divorce. Morag had given her a card and they had struck up a conversation. Laura liked the woman and learned Morag lived in the Bay with her brother. Laura had the feeling they would see each other again soon-after all this was a small town.

* * *

" She said to tell me not to say where she was headed." The landlord shrugged helplessly at Sam Tate, " she didn't want you to follow her I guess."

" You have no right to keep my wife from me." Sam Tate growled, " Tell me where she is before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

The landlord held up his hands in protest, " I can't tell you, I made a promise!"

Sam growled and lunged for the man, punching him the solar plexus. The landlord doubled over, groaning before Sam kicked him in the head. The landlord went down, moaning.

" Nobody comes between me and my wife." Sam growled as he went back to his car, " Nobody!"


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Laura and Jacob have been in Summer Bay for a week. There really wasn't much to see in Summer Bay as they found out. They checked out the touristy spots and a few historical sites.

The following Monday it was time for school. Jacob woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He felt nervous but he wasn't about to show it. He reached for his new school uniform and tried it on. He fiddled with his tie before heading into the kitchen.

Their new apartment was starting to look more of a home. The boxes were pretty much gone now.

" Want some brekky?' his mother asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

" Some cereal-I'll get it." Jacob went to the pantry and took out a box of cornflakes and helped himself.

" Excited?"

" No…it's just school." Jacob said flatly as he sat at the dining table. He dug into his cereal.

Laura smiled, he was nervous. She could tell because when he's nervous he ate quickly. Jacob gave her a quick kiss goodbye before leaving. School was only a fifteen minute walk.

* * *

Jacob hitched his backpack up higher as he followed the school principal Barry Hyde to the lockers. He chose one and began storing his textbooks inside. Hyde was explaining he had Ms. Fletcher for his first class but as she was on leave, he would have Dan Baker instead-for all of Ms. Fletcher's classes.

A blonde boy and a girl walked past them and Hyde called out to them. " Matilda and Lucas."

They turned. Lucas was holding Matilda's hand-they were obviously a couple.

" This is Jacob Tate. He's new…I'd like for you two to show him around." And they did, chattering on about the classes and teachers. Jacob took one look at them and decided these two were too dorky for his liking. Lucas was a pretty boy. Jacob needed find real friends.

On the way to his second class he was tripped in the hallway. He stumbled but managed to catch himself. He turned and glared at the boy who tripped him. " Saw you hanging with the goody-goody two-shoes Lucas and Matilda."

" I wasn't." Jacob replied, " they were showing me around that's all." He started to go into the classroom when the boy grabbed his arm.

" A group of us are going to the diner after school. If you want real friends, hang with us."

Jacob studied the boy. He was tall with messy brown hair and wide grey eyes. His tie was crooked and shirt untucked.

" I dunno."

" I think you will." The boy decided for him and walked into the classroom, bumping into him on the way in.

The kid was clearly a bully but if he were to have real friends, this kid is it.

* * *

Hours between 3 and 4pm were always busy at the Diner. That was when most of the kids came from school to get a snack or just hang out. Irene had made a new rule long ago that if you weren't there to eat or drink, then "skedaddle". But some kids ignored that rule. Especially Tim Morally and his gang.

" How many time do I have to tell you lot?" Irene asked the kids as they sat at a booth, " Either order somethin' or get out."

" Chill Ms. Roberts," Tim answered, " We're gonna order hamburgers."

At that moment, Jacob arrived. Irene took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

" What's wrong?" Leah asked her. Irene looked slightly flustered.

" Tim and his group are here." She frowned, " and Jacob Tate is with them. Doesn't he know they are a bad lot?"

" Jacob's the son of Laura isn't he? I don't suppose he knows. Should we tell him?"

Irene peered out and saw Tim ribbing Jacob. " Let Jacob find out for himself." Irene said grimly. " And he will-sooner rather than later."

" Okay," Tim said as he slurped nosily at his thick shake, " If you want to become part of my group you have to do an initiation."

" An…initiation?" Jacob repeated warily.

" We all had to do it." David piped up. Jacob had disliked him from the moment he met him. He sucked up to Tim a lot.

" That's right, you won't get any special treatment because you're new." Tim thought for a bit until his eyes lit up when Morag Bellingham entered the diner. He loathed that woman-ever since she put his dad behind bars.

" I want you to puncture someone's car tires."

Jacob stared at him, stunned. " Whose?"

" I'll show you which car. If you won't do it then we'll know you're chicken and too much of a city boy to fit in." Tim sneered.

Jacob swallowed. What if he got caught? I'll worry about that later. He decided.

" Well? You gonna do it?"

" Can't I have time to think about it?" Jacob tried to reason with him.

" No." Tim smirked.

" Okay…I'll do it."

The boys cheered and Tim shushed them. He and Jacob slid out of the booth and went outside to the parking lot. He handed Jacob a pocketknife and directed him to puncture a silver Mazda.

" I'll keep a look out." Tim said and Jacob looked around. Nobody was in sight-for the moment. He knelt and jabbed the knife into one of the tires. He heard the soft whistle as the air slowly went out. He did the same to the other three until all four tires were flat.

" Quick, someone's coming!" he heard Tim hiss. Jacob leaped up and ran for his life-until he heard Tim burst out laughing.

" Jeez Tate, you're easy."

Jacob stopped running and glared. Nobody had been coming-he felt like an idiot. But he was proud of himself.

" The first phase is complete." Tim declared.

" First phase?" Jacob groaned, " There's going to be a second phase?"

" Yup. It's in three phases. If you can do phase one, the next two will be easy as pie."

Jacob didn't believe him.

* * *

_A**uthor's Note: Thanks for the kind review. This fic may contain spoilers for non-Aussie viewers as it takes place around the time Josh West was murdered. You have been warned!**_


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Morag took the keys out of her handbag and headed for the car. She slowed when she saw one of her tires was flat. On closer inspection she discovered all four tires were flat.

" How on earth did this happen?" she muttered to herself. She knelt and inspected one of the tires. She put on her glasses and peered closely. She could see a tiny puncture hole.

Someone has gone and punctured my tires! She realized. But who would do a thing like that?

She went back to the diner, fuming.

" Is something wrong Morag?" Leah asked as she walked past her with plates in her hand.

" My tires have been punctured. I need to call a tow truck." Morag took out her cell.

" Who would puncture your wheels?" Irene asked who was making coffee.

" I don't know…but I won't worry about it too much." Morag said.

" Really? I thought you'd be furious." Irene said in surprise.

" I won't give the culprit the satisfaction." Morag told her firmly before calling the tow truck company.

" Oh my God, did you see the look on her face?" Tim roared with laughter as he and Jacob walked along the beach.

" Yeah, it was priceless." Jacob didn't see the point of puncturing someone's wheels but he certainly didn't tell _that _to Tim.

" At moments like those I wish I had a camera." Tim shook his head, " That bitch gets what she deserves. And this is just the beginning."

Jacob studied his new friend. It seemed Tim had a vendetta against the woman. But surely Tim would think of something _bigger_ than just puncturing her tires.

" What's the next phase?"

" Keep tonight free and I'll give ya a call." Tim said mysteriously.

" It's nice that you have friends but going to this young man's house on a school night? I don't know." Laura hedged.

" Please Mum?" Jacob pleaded, " It'll only be this time. I swear."

" Do you need dropped off?"

" No, he wants me to meet him at the surf club. I won't be too late."

" You'd better not." Laura warned then gave in, " Okay you can go. Leave your phone on."

Jacob nodded and left quickly. He knew his mother trusted him, as far as she was concerned, he could do no wrong.

* * *

He met Tim and the gang at the destination before heading to the beach. It was chilly and Jacob forgot to bring a jumper. He shivered slightly.

" Cold Jacob?" David sneered.

" No." Jacob replied and stuck his hands in his pockets.

" Okay, see that buoy over there?" Tim asked gesturing to the buoy. It was a few meters away from the shore.

" Yeah."

" We want you to swim out to the buoy and back."

Jacob's heart sank. He was a good swimmer, he used to be a member of his old high school's swim team. But swimming in the ocean at night was dangerous. There could be sharks and he could just barely make out that buoy.

" Tim, that's a bit risky." Gerald Inglewood frowned at this idea.

" He can hack it. Can't you." Tim turned to Jacob.

" Yeah, easy." Jacob wasn't sure what he was going to do when he came home clothes dripping wet.

" I guess I forgot to mention to bring your trunks." Tim snickered.

_I'll show him…I'll show them all_. He strode towards the water.

" He's really gonna do it." David whispered in awe.

Jacob waded into the water and dived. He did a forward stroke and got into a rhythm. Before he knew it, his fingers were touching the buoy!

He treaded the water and waved to the group back on the beach. There were cheers and whistles.

He grinned to himself when he got an idea. He sank underneath the dark water and waited.

" Where is he?" David peered out to sea, " Shouldn't he be back by now?" it was more than fifteen minutes since Jacob made it to the buoy. Now there was no sign of him.

" He'll be back." Tim snapped, he was getting worried. The kid looked like a strong swimmer, so how was it he was not back yet? They waited another ten minutes.

" Damn it." Tim cursed.

" If something has happened to him…it'll be your fault!" David shouted at Tim, getting angry.

" I have to go in." Tim said, staring at the pitch blackness of the water. He wasn't a great swimmer. A hand slapped his shoulder then and he almost screamed. He whirled and saw Jacob, dripping wet.

" Jesus Tate!" Tim spluttered, " Way to go in scaring us hey?"

Jacob smirked and flicked a strand of wet hair from his eyes before heading back to the men's toilets to dry off as best he can. He knew then he had won the respect of the school bully. There wouldn't be a phase three.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sam washed his hands in the sink watching as the clear water turned red. He then studied his face in the mirror. There were a couple of cuts from where the landlord tried to stab him but they will heal.

He stepped over the landlord's body before leaving the house. He slid into his car and reached for a brochure he had found in the man's briefcase.

_Summer Bay. Picturesque seaside town. Please, sounds a bit too tacky. _He wondered what his son thought of it. Jake would hate it there.

Jake was better off with him. Sam grabbed his mobile and dialed his lawyer's number.

" Pete, I need you to do something for me."

" What is it?"

" I want sole custody of my son. Think you could do that for me?"

" I'll get the papers to your wife."

" Thanks." Sam hung up and smiled.

* * *

" Hey Mum." Jacob entered the living room the following morning. His mother was sitting up and yawning.

" Jacob…what time did you come home? I must have fallen asleep on the couch." She rubbed her neck, " It may look comfy but looks are deceiving."

" Not late. Around 9ish." Jacob fibbed. It was well after midnight since he got in. His wet clothes were now dry thanks to their new dryer. Whoever invented those things should get a medal. She would never need to know about his midnight dip in the ocean.

" Oh. Had some breakfast?"

" Nope…I'll make it. Do you want anything?" Jake asked cheerfully.

" No thanks." She was frowning at him.

" What?" Jacob asked warily.

" Why are you so cheerful? You're usually cranky in the mornings."

Be careful. Jacob warned himself, " I guess I slept ok and woke up feeling good." Jacob shrugged and helped himself to a generous bowl of cornflakes.

Laura stood up and headed for the bathroom when her mobile beeped. She glanced down at it. It was a text message from Morag, she wanted to have lunch. She replied and agreed to meet her at the diner. They were slowly becoming friends. Underneath Morag's tough exterior, she was a lovely person to get to know.

That afternoon, Laura met Morag at the diner. The woman smiled and invited her to sit down when Laura's mobile went off.

" Hello?"

" Mrs. Tate?"

" Ms. Tate." Laura automatically corrected the caller, " Yes?"

" This is Peter Westerman. I'm calling on behalf Sam Tate."

" Yes?" Laura said again, her hand gripping her phone. This was the call she's been dreading.

" I'm unfortunate to tell you Sam is suing you for sole custody for your son."

" What?"

" We have to arrange a meeting-"

" I'm not seeing anyone until I get a lawyer. My ex-husband will not get his hands on my son." Laura told the lawyer firmly before hanging up on him.

Laura turned to Morag, her face pale, " It looks as though I might need your services after all Morag. My ex husband is suing me."

" For what exactly?" Morag took a sip from her coffee. She liked the younger woman, she was warm and friendly. It was nice to meet someone who hasn't lived in this town for bloody ages.

" He wants sole custody for Jacob." Laura frowned, " I could understand it I guess, I was the one who left and took our son. Jacob didn't get to say goodbye to his father…not that he wanted to."

" How old is your son?"

" Fifteen. He'll be sixteen next month."

" I'd like to meet him one day." Morag said, " in the meantime, I'll get the papers ready to fight for him. I've heard of Peter Westerman, he has won every court case. He's a tough one to beat."

" If I have you as my solicitor, he'd lose his very first case." Laura said confidently.

" Do you want me as your solicitor?"

" Yes…if you want to be."

" Of course I do. I wouldn't have offered my services otherwise. We will have to talk about the court costs but-"

" Money is no object." Laura interrupted, " Not when it comes to my son." She took a long gulp of her coffee.

It seemed to Morag Laura was very devoted to her son and would do anything for him. Morag decided she would fight tooth and nail for Laura.

* * *

" I must warn you," Westerman was saying as he rifled through the bunch of papers, " The court does not take favorably to parents who wish to seek retaliation by way of child custody arrangements. Unless you can prove Ms. Tate is an unfit parent, we might not be able to proceed with the case."

" Oh she is unfit all right," Sam waved his hand dismissively. He didn't know what Westerman was blabbing on about. Westerman was one of the best solicitors in the country. He'd win this case, hands down.

* * *

" So you think Sam is doing this out of pure retaliation?" Laura asked Morag.

" Unless he can prove you are an unfit parent."

" Unfit parent!" Laura exploded, " _He's_ the unfit parent Morag. I should be suing him but I have our son."

" We have a tough battle ahead of us-" Morag was interrupted when her phone rang. She spoke a few minutes before turning back to her client.

" I have some rather…good news."

" Oh?"

" There was a hearing scheduled in a couple of weeks but it has been cancelled. I suggest we take up on the offer of having our hearing in place."

" Two weeks?"

" In two weeks. I will let Mr. Westerman know."

" Morag, we won't be ready in two weeks."

" We will be ready…you just need to find proof that Mr. Tate is an unfit parent. Just stay calm, we can do this."


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" Two weeks." Laura muttered. The hearing would be held in Yabbie Creek Courts, so she would be in the city for awhile. But what about Jacob, who would look after him? She couldn't pull him out of school, he just enrolled.

" Now, perhaps we can find family or any of your friends who can prove Mr. Tate is an unfit father. We might even need your son as a witness."

" I will not have my son involved." Laura said firmly.

" But he is involved, he's the subject of this court hearing."

" No Morag. " Laura said firmly, " He's too young-"

" All right, all right, it was merely a suggestion. Do you have other family?"

" There's my father and my brother. My mother died about five years ago-cancer." Laura paused, " my family all loved Sam. They would never say anything negative against him. They wouldn't be much help I'm afraid. And neither will friends. Everyone just loved Sam Tate." She sighed, " They couldn't see for who he really is. They never saw his bad side."

" And what was his bad side?" Morag felt a bit sorry for this woman. Several years ago Laura married what she thought was the man of her dreams only to discover he was another crummy bastard.

" His temper. When he first lost his temper." Laura closed her eyes briefly as the memory of Sam hitting her came flooding back. That wasn't the first time he did it. The funny thing was, Sam never took it out on their son. Jacob was the apple of his eye.

" And that was when he showed his true colours." Laura continued, " and he never took it out on his son."

" Are you telling me he abused you?" Morag was shocked.

" Verbally abused me that's all." Laura fibbed. She wondered why she wasn't telling the whole truth. She figured it didn't matter much, they were trying to find a way to prove Sam was an unfit father to Jacob.

" And he never touched your son?"

" Not from what I've seen no"

" So in conclusion he was an unfit husband, not a father."

" Yes…" Laura trailed off when she realized she was going to lose her only child. And no one, not even Morag, would be able to do anything about it.

" _I know you've been seeing him!" Sam screamed at Laura one afternoon. _

" _Seeing who?"_

" _Liam."_

" _Sam, we are just friends. He's married for goodness sake."_

" _So? You've been seeing him behind my back. I've read your text messages. They sounded a bit overfriendly for my liking."_

" _You are being paranoid Sam." Laura replied just as Sam gave her a stinging slap across the cheek._

" _Don't you ever lie to me again you bitch." Sam whispered, his face red and blue eyes bulging. Laura turned away, covering the angry red welt with her hand._

_A door opened and Jacob entered the living room. He had heard the slap and knew what his father had done. He glared at his father before pushing past him into the kitchen._

_" Let's say we go to the park and shoot some hoops?" Sam asked lightly as if it never happened. Laura disappeared into the bathroom. She stared at herself and refused to cry. She wouldn't give Sam the satisfaction. _

_How had they come to this? Where has the Sam Tate she married gone?_

_

* * *

_

Jacob walked out of Math class and headed for his locker. Tim spotted him and walked towards him.

" Meet us at the surf club after school." Tim told him as Jacob grabbed his Science book

" Why?"

" It's time for the third phase." Tim reminded him and Jacob stared at him stunned.

" Phase three? But I thought-"

" What? You think that swimming to a buoy would turn you into some kind of hero? I've already told you, you won't be getting any special treatment. You'll be the treated the same as everyone else. Got that?" Tim's eyes bore into his and Jacob looked away.

" Got it." Jacob mumbled as he headed for the Science labs. He couldn't believe it, he's been so confident he won the bully's respect.

Science was usually his best subject but today he could not concentrate. He wondered what Tim would make him do this time?

He met the others as instructed at the surf club. They were playing a game of pool ( well, only David and Tim were) until Jacob walked in.

" Good you're here." Tim greeted him.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Jacob asked him.

" I don't know, thought you'd chicken out is all."

Jacob didn't reply, " Well, let's get this over with."

Tim nodded towards Noah's Bar, " You have to be eighteen and over to buy drinks from there."

Jacob glanced over, " Yeah, so?" he asked.

" And I have a taste for vodka tonight. I want you to grab us two bottles of vodka-I like the lemon and limes flavor."

" I can't buy that stuff, I'm only fifteen."

" I didn't say buy," Tim said, " We'll distract Mrs. Hunter."

Jacob looked over at the Bar where Beth Hunter was serving a couple of guys. It didn't look particularly busy…

" I don't know…"

" This is your last chance to hang with us." Tim reminded him. Then grabbing David's arm they began causing a ruckus, and Beth Hunter was immediately distracted by the two boys.

" You know you boys shouldn't be in here," Beth exclaimed as Tim pretended to hassle David. The other boys joined in and Beth had her hands full.

_Ok, it's now or never_. Jacob thought. He glanced around and was confident no one was looking. He quickly darted around the bar and scanned the rows of alcoholic drinks. He spied the vodka and snatched two bottles. He stuffed one in his pocket and hid one behind his back and causally backed out. He whirled around and made his getaway, stuffing the incriminating evidence into his backpack.

Ten minutes later, the guys rejoined him.

" Well?" Tim asked a bit breathlessly.

Jacob opened his bag and Tim peeked inside.

" You really did it." Tim said, trying not to look too impressed. The kid had successfully completed all three phases without a hitch.

" I thought I was gonna get caught for sure." Jacob said trying not to sound or look to smug. " Do you want 'em?"

" Drink on a school night? Keep them at your house until Saturday." Tim said with a devilish grin. Jacob sighed, he would have to hide them real good. His mother cleaned his room on a fortnightly basis.

" Well, you are now a member. Congrats." Tim slapped him on the back. Jacob grinned but earned a dark glare from David. It was common knowledge that if a new guy was made a member, he was Tim's new best friend which meant David was now pushed out.

_I did it, I showed them all_. Jacob thought with satisfaction.


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

" I said it before and I'll say it again, we'll never get ready in time."

" I've only had one week to prepare hearings before so two weeks is actually a long time. " Morag said putting the paperwork away. They had just finalized the costs. Laura put her head in her hands and rubbed her temple.

" I need some paracetamol, I have one hell of a headache." She grumbled.

" I know a cure that's a lot better than paracetamol," Morag said and took Laura to Noah's Bar.

" Good idea Morag," Laura said smiling as she followed the other woman to the bar where Beth was serving. (From this day onwards she and Morag would meet every day around 6.30 pm for a drink or two).

They didn't talk about any legal stuff. Laura talked a little about her family. Her mother died years ago and her father was still around but Laura didn't talk to him. She hasn't talked to him since he remarried just a year after his wife's death. That was the main reason why she cut off all ties from him. He married a blonde bimbo who Laura loathed. Laura had a younger sister whom she didn't talk to either-her sister still contacted their dad and even approved of their father's second marriage.

Laura also had an older brother who shared the same opinion as Laura about their father's second marriage. He was the only sibling Laura still kept in contact.

" My family isn't…worth it." Laura shrugged, " We've basically lost all contact since my mother died. It was if when she died, the family did too." She laughed bitterly, " my father marrying that…blonde twit didn't helps matters. All it took was a year! He didn't even grieve for my mother."

" People deal with grief their own way. Everyone is different. Perhaps marrying that woman helped your father." Morag suggested.

Laura shrugged, " No…not my father. He basically married the woman for her money, she was wealthy and he wasn't. He always resented the fact my mother made more money than he did."

" What does your father do?"

" Oh, he's retired now. He used to be a partner in the software business. My mother was on the board of directors at our local hospital."

" And even after all these years, you still don't talk to him?"

" No. He's a stranger to me." She took a long gulp of her red wine, " I've talked about my family. Now tell me about yours."

" Well, you know my brother is in prison…he was setup by our esteemed mayor."

" Was there any proof?" Laura challenged her.

" Well yes, but the man who set him up was blackmailed by Josh so in the end we couldn't use him as proof." Morag said, " my brother is an innocent man Laura."

" I didn't say he wasn't," Laura protested.

" And Joshua West will get what he deserved, you can bet on that."

" Is that the time? I better get home." Laura said after glancing at her watch. It was almost seven thirty. She wasn't worried about Jacob and dinner, he could pretty much fend for himself. She was proud of her son.

" Laura…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Morag apologized.

" Think nothing of it. That Josh West sounds very crooked. How a man like him became mayor is beyond me."

" It's beyond me too, but I have my suspicions that he fixed the election somehow." Morag walked her client to the car park. She now thought of Laura as a friend than just a client.

" Thanks for the drinks. It's my shout next time." Laura smiled at Morag before they said goodbye and headed for their cars.

" Jacob? I'm home!" Jacob heard his mother shout. He quickly hid the bottles of vodka under his bed and for good measure threw an old shirt over them. He took a deep breath and sauntered into the living room.

" Hey. Where were you?" Jacob asked her.

" I was with my solicitor. Going over some legal stuff."

" Is there anything I need to know?" Jacob asked her.

Laura paused. She had not told her son about his father suing her for sole custody.

" No. It's nothing to be worried about. Did you have dinner?"

" Yeah, I ordered pizza." Jacob gestured to the two opened pizza cartons resting on the bench.

" I'm famished. You got our favourite." Laura grabbed a slice of barbecue chicken pizza.

" How was school?"

" It's fine. I have some assignments to do. Can I use the laptop?"

Laura nodded and her son sat at the dining table and began working. She smiled fondly at him. So studious! She would be looking forward to his first report card.

Jacob kept his head down as he started his History assignment, glad his mother couldn't see the guilty look on his face.


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_A Week Later_

The hearing was getting closer, there was just one week to go. Morag had drawn up a few cases against Sam but nothing to prove he was an unfit father. She called up Peter Westerman and had tried to get him to call off the hearing.

" Scared Ms. Bellingham?" Westerman sneered at the opposition, " Scared you'll lose?" he sounded so confident, the bastard.

_And he has every right to be, he's never lost a case_. Morag thought disdainfully.

" No. I just think that Mr. Tate is suing my client out of pure vindictiveness-"

" That's where you are wrong," Westerman interrupted frostily, " I'll see you in court Ms. Bellingham."

Laura studied her son as he got ready for school. She has been thinking about letting her son testify against his father…but what if he had nothing against him? Well, it was time to find out.

" Jacob…I want to talk to you about something," Laura said and Jacob looked up startled. She looked very serious and he swallowed nervously. Had she found the bottles? He'd checked this morning, they hadn't been touched.

" What is it?"

" It's about your father. I need to ask you if…did he…abuse you in any way?"

Jacob stared at her, " Sometimes he'd shout at me if I'd done something wrong but otherwise-"

" I don't mean verbally. I meant physically." Laura loathed herself for asking him this. But if it helped the case.

" Dad would never hurt me." Jacob replied, " He'd lose his temper sometimes but he never laid a hand on me. I thought you knew that."

" I did…but sometimes when a child does get physically abused by his father, he'd keep it quiet. Like he's too afraid to tell anyone."

Jacob nodded, " Well, he didn't." he bent over to tie his sneaker. He then sat up, " Is Dad…has he been contacting you?" he asked suspiciously, " Is this why you're asking me this stuff?"

" Jacob…I have to tell you something. You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

" Just spit it out Mum."

" Your dad has sued me for sole custody of you."

There was long silence. Finally Jacob blurted, " He can't do that…can he? And besides I think I'm old enough to decide who I should live with."

" Actually…you are still only a minor. Your father can do whatever he wants with a lawyer."

Jacob looked worried, " Mum…I don't want to live with Dad. Don't I have a say in this?"

" The only way you can have a say is to tell me if your dad has been an unfit father."

Jacob sighed, " No…he wasn't." his shoulders drooped, " We're gonna lose this case aren't we?"

" Not necessarily." Laura patted her son on the shoulder as she walked past, " I have a brilliant solicitor who is going to make everything possible. Don't you worry about a thing." She smiled at him as she disappeared into her room.

Yeah right. Jacob muttered. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his t-shirt and craned his neck to look at the bruises. Even after several weeks they hadn't faded, they were always a constant reminder.

_And now I have to go live with him_. Jacob thought, _it's not fair_.

_Jacob grabbed the ball on the rebound and almost stumbled into his father. _

_" Watch out," his father yelled, shoving him backward, making him drop the ball. For some reason his dad was in a bad mood that day. It seemed Jacob did everything wrong._

_" Sorry, but you threw the ball really hard." Jacob complained, rubbing his ribcage. The ball had almost winded him. It was if his dad did it on purpose._

_You are being paranoid. Dad wouldn't hurt me. Jacob tried to reassure himself as his father dribbled the ball._

_" You a wimp or something? Okay, it's five to two-"_

_" No, its five to four." Jacob interrupted without thinking. His father's eyes narrowed, " I can count Jake."_

_Jacob winced, " But it is five four, you being the four." _

_" Do you want to play or not?"_

_" Not anymore…I got a ton of homework to do."_

_" Homework can wait. You and me need to spend some time together." His father threw the ball at him-hard. This time the ball did wind Jacob. He doubled over, gasping for breath._

_" You really are a wimp. You take after your mother." His father looked disgusted as he walked off._

Jacob put on his t-shirt and slowly headed for his room. The hearing was next week. Should he testify against his father? What if no one believed him? After all, when his parents had been married, everyone loved Sam Tate.


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Morag checked her watch as she saw Laura walk into Noah's Bar. It was 6.30 pm and the poor woman looked haggard.

" Hello Morag," Laura greeted her friend wearily, " Do I need a drink." She went up to the bar and ordered one. She then joined Morag on the couch. They chatted about things other than the impending hearing. Morag asked about Jacob and Laura told her he seemed to be settling in well with the new school. He was a bright kid and would catch up in no time.

* * *

Beth watched Morag and her friend Laura. Those two have been meeting here every night around the same time for a week. They obviously enjoyed each other's company. 

Beth started doing the inventory and frowned when the figures didn't quite add up. She rechecked again and her worst fears were confirmed, two bottles of alcohol had gone missing.

She turned to one of the casuals and asked him if he knew anything about the missing bottles. He shook his head and asked if she definitely knew if they were missing. She got him to check the inventory just in case her calculations were off.

" Nope, you were right the first time," Chris shrugged and went to serve a customer. Beth frowned, and tried to remember if there was a time she was momentarily away from the Bar. When she was on shift, she was hardly ever away from the Bar. If she was, there was always someone manning it.

It was really worrying if there was someone around stealing alcohol from right under your nose. Beth promised herself to be more vigilant from now on.

* * *

Laura glanced at her watch and lurched to her feet, " It's nearly nine! I must get home and see how Jacob is doing." She swayed a bit on her feet, " I think I had more than I planned." She slurred. 

" Then we better get you home." (They had driven in Morag's car).

Driving home, Laura seemed to sober up somewhat. " Thanks for tonight, I really needed it." Laura said, " Took my mind of the you-know-what."

Morag nodded. Admittedly she was more worried about the case than she let on. Westerman was a really tough lawyer to beat. She's never been opposite him before, only what she's read of him.

_If I lose this case, Laura will lose Jacob and I may lose a friend_. Morag thought casting a sideways glance at her. She valued her friendship… she felt closer to Laura than anyone else in Summer Bay.

They headed for Laura's apartment. " Well…I'll see you tomorrow night." Laura said as she grabbed her keys out of the handbag.

Morag nodded and put a hand on her arm, " Try not to worry." She said gently and Laura nodded. She could not help but think, _It's easy for you to say. You don't have the most important thing in your life at stake. _

The keys dropped from her hand and they both knelt to retrieve them when their hands brushed together. Laura glanced at her friend and in a split second decision, she planted a kiss on Morag's mouth!

Morag was stunned as she felt the woman's lips on hers and her first instinct was to recoil, but she didn't. Instead she found herself returning the kiss-tentatively.

_Oh my God, what am I doing?_ Morag thought to herself as the kiss gradually deepened…

* * *

Sam Tate pulled to a stop and got out of the car. _That's the tackiest thing I've ever seen_. Sam thought sneering at the welcome sign in front of him. He was in the outskirts of Summer Bay. Just off in the distance, he could see the ocean. 

Laura was about to get the surprise of her life…she would not know what hit her.


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Morag was the first to pull back. " How long…?" she asked, she didn't need to finish the question.

" A while," Laura admitted, " What about you?" she already knew what the answer must be.

" I don't know."

" Then why did you kiss me?" Laura asked.

" I didn't kiss you, _you_ kissed _me_," Morag corrected her. " I need some time to think about this."

Laura has never felt this mortified. What has she done? Has she just ruined a good friendship by letting her feelings get in the way?

_God I am such an idiot!_ She cursed herself as Morag left quickly.

* * *

The following morning, Laura walked along the beach. She didn't sleep well, she kept replaying the kiss over and over. What had made her do it?

Her mobile beeped, and she glanced down at it and her face went pale. It was a text from Sam! How did he get this number?

She read the text: **YOU ARE LOOKING LOVELY TODAY** it read. She gasped and looked around her wildly. Sam couldn't be here! She saw no one but decided to head for the diner where there would be people around.

She continued walked and saw a tall figure in the distance. As she neared she started trembling.

The person was Sam and he was in Summer Bay.

He had found her.

Sam looked up and smiled as he walked over to her. She wanted to turn and run but her feet wouldn't move.

" What…what are doing here?" she asked him.

" I have to make an appearance at the hearing don't I?" he replied, " I hope you're ready to say goodbye to Jacob. You only have a few days left with him. Better make the most of them."

Laura trembled but not in fear this time, but anger.

" You will not get him." She hissed, " I have an excellent lawyer who will make sure of that. You'll be wasting your time, the court's time and not to mention your money."

" Oh it'll be worth every penny to see the look on your face when I win." Sam said, " _that_ will be my revenge."

" Leave us alone you hear? I don't want you near me or my son." Laura hissed before making a quick getaway to the diner.

* * *

Laura tried to act as normally as possible when she entered the diner but it was hard. Seeing Sam again rattled her. How did he find out where she lived? The only ones who knew was her previous landlord-who had also been an old family friend and her older brother Cameron. Cameron wouldn't betray her like this so the only one left was Rick, the landlord. Sam must have done something to him to make him tell…or bribed him. Rick had promised not to tell Sam where she and Jacob would be living.

" Hi Irene." Laura greeted Irene Roberts, " Uh, can I get a coffee please?"

Irene nodded and studied Laura. " Are you all right?"

" What do you mean?"

" You look a bit worse for wear."

" Oh…I didn't sleep well. Thanks for your concern." Laura smiled at her. None of the locals knew about the hearing. Laura just didn't feel close to anyone at the moment. The hearing would be a private one.

Irene got her the coffee and she sat down at a nearby table. Irene frowned as she continued to watch Laura. She was still convinced she had seen Laura before she arrived in the Bay. She looked a lot like the woman she's read about Katherine O' Neil. Could they be related…or be the same person?

At that moment, saw Morag enter the diner. Morag was about head to the counter but discovered Laura was sitting nearby. Before Laura could see her, Morag turned and left.

Irene wondered what that was all about.

* * *

_Damn it Laura!_ Morag muttered as she headed back to the car. Laura may have ruined a perfectly good friendship by acting on her feelings. Morag could not believe Laura hid her feelings so well.

_I've been so blind_. Morag thought. _Things between them may never be the same again._

_

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Sam was about to climb into his car when a blonde guy approached him,.

" Are you Sam Tate?" the man asked him.

" Who's asking?" Sam replied.

" I'm Detective Baker and I need to give you something." Baker thrust an envelop at him.

" What's this?"

" Your ex wife took out a restraining order against you. You are not allowed to go near her or her son. If you breech this order, you will suffer the consequences."

Sam glared, " And which are?"

" It's all in there. Have a good day."


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Thanks a lot you bitch_. A text message blared across her screen. Laura switched off her mobile. Now she had to change her mobile number…again.

She opened her laptop to check her emails when she decided to phone her friend Rick and ask him if he had divulged her whereabouts to Sam.

She rang his mobile…he didn't answer. That was strange, if his mobile was used for business, shouldn't he answer it?

She tried his home phone and learned it had been disconnected. The last chance was to email him but if he was busy it could be days before he replied to it.

Another idea was to actually go and visit. It would mean taking a day trip into the city but where would she find the time? The hearing was on Monday and she needed to schedule one last meeting with Morag.

Would she see me? Laura wondered as she bought up Morag's email. She wrote a quick message and clicked Send.

20 minutes later, she got a respond, Morag must be online as well. The answer was:

_We are pretty much under control, there's no need for another meeting. I'll see you at the court house Monday Morning._

Laura's heart sank as she thought: _she hates me_.

* * *

It was the morning of the hearing. Laura woke up early-6 am even though the hearing wasn't until 8am. She never felt so nervous before.

She changed her outfit several times before she finally settled on one-a black skirt, white blouse with gold patterns on it. It was simple but nice. She put on some stockings and grabbed her black pumps. She left the pile of clothes on the bed and went into the kitchen.

Jacob woke at seven and got ready for school. " Mum…are you sure you don't want me to come?"

" Absolutely. The best thing for you to do is concentrate on school…and not to worry."

" But…what if he wins? He'll take me away and I might not see you again."

" That won't happen." Laura said firmly kissing him on the forehead. Her cell phone beeped and glanced down at it. It was a text from Sam.

_Be prepared_. Was all it said.

* * *

Morag met her client in the hallway just outside the courtroom. She wore the usual courtroom garb, it was the first time Laura has ever seen her in it. She looked very…professional.

" Are you ready?" Morag asked her in a cool voice, without a trace of friendliness. Her face wore no expression either.

" Yes…I think so." She replied.

They entered the courtroom. There wasn't the usual audience or family or friends, or even a jury. It was would be the judge's decision after he or she hears each of the cases from either side. Laura had requested the hearing to be behind closed doors, and she had gotten her wish.

The door opened again and the security guard entered and a few minutes later so did Westerman.

Sam came in last and Laura sighed. He always liked to make a grand entrance.

The bailiff arrived and a few minutes later so did the judge. Laura clasped her hands together and looked over at her ex-husband. He smiled smugly at her-as if he'd already won.

" All rise for the Honorable Judge Riley." The bailiff commanded and they did as they were told. The Judge sat down and ordered them to sit.

It was a tough hearing. Both sides had equal evidence against the other…both trying to find faults. Westerman turned to his client and glared, " Why did you not tell me about your gambling problems?"

" That was in the past…before we were married. It's hardly relevant." Sam waved his hand dismissively, " They are grasping at straws I'm telling you."

In the end, both side reached a stale mate. The Judge ordering a 30 minute recess as Morag and Laura went outside for some air.

" I knew it was going to be tough but Westerman stops at nothing." She complained, " He has no heart."

" I did warn you." Morag replied.

" I know…I didn't want to believe you. Listen, we need to talk about the other night-"

" This is not the time nor the place." Morag interrupted. Laura sighed as Morag headed for the courtroom.

* * *

" The odds are not in our favor." Westerman told his client, " You've had a colorful past. Do you think the Judge will let someone with a gambling and drinking problem take care of a fifteen year old over someone who is stable and employed?"

" But you are the best lawyer…that's why I hired you." Sam narrowed his eyes, " If you can't do your job then I'll find someone else who will."

" There's no need to do that…look, I know someone who might be able to help us."

" Oh yeah? Who…and how can they help us?"

" I'm close with the Mayor. He might be able to fix things for us." Westerman smiled, " It may cost me a little but it will be worth the look on Bellingham's face when she loses."

" Call him."

Westerman dialed Josh West's number.

" Hello."

" Josh…this is Peter."

" Peter! Gee…it's been a long time."

" A very long time. We'll have to get together soon but I need a huge favour to ask of you."

" And what's that?"

Westerman told him what's been happening. " Morag Bellingham has been on my back for awhile." Josh replied, " I'll fix the hearing for you but it will cost you. I don't do anything for free."

" I know that Josh. So will you help me?"

" I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Morag walked out of the courtroom looking a bit worried.

" What's wrong?" Laura asked her.

" Judge Riley has suddenly been called away and we will be getting a replacement Judge."

" Oh." Laura said. The recess was over and they all headed back into the courtroom. They waited for what it felt like an eternity before the new Judge finally arrived.

Morag's face went white. " Oh my God." She muttered.

" What's the matter?"

" It's the Judge."

Laura glanced up at the Judge-a female one this time.

" What about her?"

" She's Judge Gilroy. She's the same one who put my brother behind bars."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Morag stared at the Judge with hatred. She knows in her heart that Judge is crooked. She hasn't got any proof though. And now here was Judge Gilroy again…it was all a bit too _coincidental_ for her liking.

She looked around the courtroom to her dismay Josh West had sat down behind Westerman and his client. So he had something do with this! But what on earth for? Did he actually _know_ Sam Tate?

Laura looked over at Morag. She looked quite…pissed off. She was glaring at a man who was sitting behind Sam and his lawyer. The man looked quite familiar but Laura couldn't quite place him. What was he doing here? Laura wanted a private hearing, no outsiders allowed.

She turned back round to face the Judge and another round of 20 questions from Peter Westerman began and had the nerve to ask her a question about a love affair she once had.

" I object!" Morag exclaimed suddenly.

" On what grounds Ms. Bellingham?" The Judge asked.

" My client's private life is not on trial here."

" Sustained. Westerman, continue." Gilroy directed.

Laura glared at Sam, how dare he bring that up? It didn't have anything to do with their son.

" I have no further questions your honour." Westerman said before sitting down.

Morag stood up, " Mr. Tate…is it true that you used to physically harm your wife?"

Sam Tate glared, " I never laid a hand on her. Laura is very good in making things up…don't tell me you fell for them."

" She says you used to physically harm her in front of your son." Morag faced the Judge, " Your Honour, what kind of example would Mr. Tate set for his son if his son sees her harming someone…especially a woman? It may have serious repercussions in later life. If it hasn't happened already."

" Objection…she doesn't have any proof-" Westerman blurted out.

" I just pointed out he used to do it in front of their son-"

" Sustained. Ms. Bellingham unless Jacob will be testifying against his father, you cannot make false accusations."

" But they aren't-" Morag blustered. What was she talking about? The proof was sitting right next to her.

Laura patted her hand assuringly. Morag got on with it. " In conclusion I would like to point out that Mr. Tate would be incapable in looking after a fifteen year old boy because of his past-and present-behavior. I would like you to take that into account. Thank you." She sat down but she already knew Westerman had won.

" I would like to take a short recess…fifteen minutes." Gilroy declared and once again, the court was adjourned.

They walked into the hallway. Morag was steaming, her face was very red, " I cannot believe the nerve of Westerman." She hissed.

" Who was that man? I thought this was a private meeting."

" That was the Mayor. I suppose he knows your ex-husband…or Westerman. I think either of them has put him up to this and Joshua West got Gilroy to lead this hearing."

" You told me the trail of your brother was fixed because that Judge is crooked…how do you think our chances are?"

Morag couldn't look at her. " Not very good." She murmured.

" You mean…no matter what we say I'll lose my son?" Laura's face went ashen, " Morag, this cannot happen. You have to do something."

" It's out of my hands now. I've said all I could. Unless your son agrees to testify against his father-which he hasn't-then there isn't a lot we can do." Morag finally looked at her client, her blue eyes filled with anger and something else…pity? No, it was sadness. Morag was sad for her. It gave her some hope.

_Maybe she really does care_.

" I've taken each of your cases in account," Gilroy began, " And I have come to the conclusion that sole custody of Jacob David Tate will be given to Samuel Michael Tate."

" What?" Morag exploded, " This is preposterous!"

Laura's eyes filled with tears and she clutched her solicitor's arm. Sam gave her a cunning smile as he congratulated Peter Westerman.

" Morag do something," Laura pleaded, " He can't take my son away!"

" My client has a restraining order-" Morag began but the Judge interrupted.

" Which is invalid."

" This is outrageous!" Morag snapped and whirled to face the Mayor, " You've fixed this you slimy weasel haven't you?"

" Order Ms Bellingham."

Morag quieted down..

" There are some conditions however," Gilroy went on, " Ms. Tate will be granted visitation for once a month-"

" Once a month!" this time it was Laura who exploded.

" that is all. Meeting is adjourned." They all stood as the Judge left the courtroom. Laura made a beehive for Sam.

" Sam, please think what you're doing. We've only just moved here. Surely you won't have Jacob uprooted again?"

" Ms. Bellingham keep your client away from Sam." Peter commanded his rival.

" Laura-" Morag started but Laura ignored her.

" Sam, I-"

" What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Sam demanded, " Jacob is my kid now. I can do whatever I please. But I'm feeling rather generous today. You have until the end of the week with him. I'll be over to collect him on Friday afternoon. Have him ready."

Laura was so angry she was ready to pounce on him. Luckily Morag sensed her anger and refrained her.

Peter Westerman and Sam left the court. Laura wheeled on the Mayor. She didn't know him but knew she hated him.

" You've fixed this somehow. You'll pay for this."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Laura walked into her apartment feeling numb. She had lost her son, her baby to that…man. She would only get to see him once every month!

" I'm extremely sorry." Morag said.

" It's okay, it's not your fault. We both know it's been fixed."

" How can the Mayor get away with it? He may be the Mayor of this town but it doesn't give him the right to stick his nose in other people's business."

" If I know our esteemed Mayor, he wouldn't have done it unless there was something in it for him." Morag told her, " and I'll find out what he has to do with Peter Westerman. He's as crooked as Judge Gilroy."

" Would you mind if we cancelled drinks tonight? I'll need some time for my son."

" Of course. You'll be all right while I go out for awhile?"

" Yes…you don't need to look after me Morag." Laura smiled at her and wished Morag would stay for a while. They said goodbye and Laura waited for her son to come home.

" Hey, where's the fire?" Tim demanded as he ran to catch up to Jacob.

" I have to get home." Jacob replied impatiently.

" I thought we made plans."

" they have to wait. I need to talk to mum about something."

" About what?"

" It's none of your business." Jacob said sharply, " I'll see you tomorrow at school." Then he ran off and Tim glared after him. What was _his_ problem?

Jacob threw open the door to the apartment and found his mother vacuuming.

" Mum!" he shouted over the noise, " How did it go?"

Laura switched it off, " Not good. Sit down Jacob." She sat down on the couch and patted the empty space next to her.

" We lsot didn't we?" Jacob said worriedly, " I can tell we lost."

" I'm sorry." Laura said, " we lost. Somehow your dad's lawyer thought I was an unfit mother."

Jacob's shoulders sagged, " When do I go?"

" At the end of the week. We have to get you ready for him."

" You mean I have to move again?" Jacob demanded.

" I'm afraid so." Laura knew her son was trying to be strong, for her sake. But she could see he was scared.

" Mum, I don't want to go." He burst out, " I just made some new friends at school. Now I have to move and start all over again! It isn't fair."

" Jacob unless you agree to testify against him there's nothing we can do."

" Are you saying this is my fault?" Jacob frowned.

" Of course not! Look, I'll ask my solicitor if there's any chance of an appeal but I don't like our chances. Your father has a very powerful lawyer."

" Morag Bellingham is a crap lawyer." He decided.

" Jacob!" Laura exclaimed, " That's not a nice thing to say. Ms. Bellingham did all she could. She's very sorry about what's happened."

Jacob rolled his eyes, " Whatever. It's _her_ fault my life is ruined." He jumped to his feet, " If I ever see her again I'll tell her that." He ran to his room and slammed the door.

An hour later, Jacob emerged and told his mother he was going out. She didn't stop him but reminded him they still needed to talk. Jacob left then and met Tim at the beach.

" Whatever you have planned for Morag, I'm in." he told Tim determinedly.

" What made you change your mind?" Tim asked, his eyes bright.

" She's ruined my life. I _hate_ that bitch." Jacob replied coldly.

Morag walked into the council chambers and bypassed the secretary. The secretary protested but she ignored her and burst into the Mayor's Office.

" Ms. Bellingham, what the hell are you doing here?" Josh demanded, standing up quickly.

" I need to have a word with you." Morag narrowed her eyes, " You're blackmailing Judge Gilroy aren't you? You blackmailed her so that Sam Tate can have his way. Do you realize what you have done?"

" Yes and I don't really care Ms. Bellingham. Now if you've finished with your little temper tantrum, I'm going to ask you to leave before I call security."

" What's in it for you?" Morag demanded, ignoring his advice.

" Excuse me?"

" You obviously know Mr. Westerman. You wouldn't have fixed the hearing if there wasn't something in for you. What was it-money?"

" You have no proof that I have anything to do with Peter winning the case." Joshua West sneered, " I think you're being a very bad loser Morag."

" Why were you at the hearing?"

" To support my friend Peter. There's no crime against that." Josh said, " Now I'll warn you again, get _out_."

" I'll find out what you're up to Mr. West. You mark my words."

" You should accept that you aren't as a good a laser as you think you are Morag." Josh said, taking another jibe at her.

" It's _Ms_. Bellingham to you." Morag countered coldly.

" And you better watch your back from now on Ms. Bellingham." Josh West returned as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the office. Josh sank back down and sighed. When will she ever give up?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

" You really want in?" Tim asked Jacob the following morning at school.

" Absolutely. I want to teach her a lesson." Jacob said firmly, " and whatever you have planned make it quick. I only have until Friday to do it."

" Why?" Tim asked curiously.

" Because I'm moving again. " Jacob shrugged. The thought of moving depressed him. He had just made new friends and now he had to start all over again…and it was stupid Morag Bellingham's fault. If she just did her job, he wouldn't be in this mess.

" Didn't you just get here?"

" Yeah." Jacob ambled along the hallway with Tim, taking his time to get to class. The bell had rung ages ago.

" Oh." There was a pause, " Well, I've come up with an idea to make Bellingham pay."

" What is it?"

" You'll see. Meet me after school, the usual place."

Morag met Laura at Noah's. Laura was already sloshed, she had been there for an hour and had started drinking practically non stop. The pain she has been feeling was numbed.

" How long have you been here?" Morag asked as Laura downed her fifth drink.

" Awhile," Laura slurred, " Pull up a chair Morag."

" I think you've had quite enough." Morag decided. On previous nights they always moderated their drinking but Laura was going overboard, " Or you'll be feeling it in the morning."

" I don't feel nothin' now and I want it to stay tha' way." Laura's tongue felt too big for her mouth and was having trouble speaking. She pushed her glass over to the bartender and ordered another.

" Come on, let's get you home." Morag said, grabbing her arm and puling her off the stool. She paid the tab and guided Laura out of Noah's Bar and into the parking lot.

" I was just getting started," Laura protested.

" And I'm finishing it." She herded Laura to her car and opened the passenger door.

" Get in." waited until Laura reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat.

Morag climbed into the drivers seat and they headed for Laura's apartment. " I thought the whole idea of going to Noah's was having a few drinks." Laura grumbled.

" That maybe so but we always did it in moderation." Morag reminded her, " Drinking away the pain isn't the answer Laura."

Laura groaned, " Don't start Morag, I'm not in the mood." She was not a happy drunk.

They drove in silence. Laura was staring out of the window moodily. She felt sick but wouldn't throw up in front of Morag-too humiliating. She prayed it would stay down until she was home.

Morag turned the corner, braking slowly but the car just sped around the corner.

" Slow down Morag." Laura complained as her stomach lurched dangerously.

" I'm trying to slow down." Morag snapped as she applied a little more force to the brakes but nothing happened.

" What's wrong?" Laura saw the distressed look in Morag's face.

" The brakes…they aren't working." She tried to brake again but the car spun out of control. Laura screamed as the car lurched off the road and slid down an embankment.

There was a loud bang and everything went black.

Beth Hunter and Tony Holden were on their way to the surf club when Tony spotted something. It was a car that had slid down an embankment and into a tree.

" Isn't that Morag's car?" Tony asked Beth as he slowed to a stop. They both got out and hurried to the car. Beth peered in. Morag looked shaken and dazed. She had cuts on her face and a nasty looking gash on her forehead.

Laura was not so well. She was bleeding and unconscious. Tony called for an ambulance.

" Morag?" Beth opened the door to Morag's side, " Can you get up?"

Morag looked over. Her vision was blurry, it sounded like Beth, " I-I think so." She said as Beth helped her out. Morag swayed and would have collapsed if Beth hadn't held her upright.

" What happened Morag?"

" The brakes…they weren't working." Morag stuttered, " Laura…is she all right?"

" She's unconscious. The ambulance is coming." Beth assured her. Morag felt dizzy as she leaned against Beth for support.

Jacob grabbed his mobile and answered it, " Hello?"

" Jacob?" it was an unfamiliar voice.

" Yes…who's this?"

" This is Beth Hunter. I have some rather bad news I'm afraid."

Jacob went cold, " What's wrong?" he didn't like the sound of Beth's voice.

" It's your mother. She's in hospital. She's been in a car accident."

Jacob's heart stopped, " A car accident?" he whispered.

" They were driving in Morag's car. Her brakes weren't working and they lost control of the car. Morag is all right but your mother…we are on our way to pick you up."

" Okay." Jacob said as he hung up. He couldn't believe the rotten luck. His mother was in hospital and could die…and it would be his fault. After all, it had been he who tampered with Morag's brakes.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Morag had been looked over, she had a mild concussion-hence the dizziness-a few scratches and bruises but otherwise she was going to be okay. Morag was more worried about Laura then herself. She climbed out of bed, ignoring the doctor's advice to stay there and went to find Laura.

She found her in the ICU, hooked up to machines. Her head was covered with a bandage and a nurse was cleaning her cuts.

" Morag?" Dr. Rachel Armstrong walked in at the moment, " didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

" I want to see if Laura is all right." Morag replied, " How is she?"

" As you can see, still unconscious. She has some swelling to the brain which we have to monitor. And may I ask, has she been drinking?"

" Um yes…but I was behind the wheel…but I haven't been drinking. Why?"

" She had a high reading of alcohol and as a result of her brain injuries it may take her a bit longer to wake up." Dr. Armstrong explained.

" I see." Morag said, " and has anyone called her son?"

" He's on his way." Dr. Armstrong replied, " I'll let you stay for ten minutes but you have to get back to bed. You have a concussion remember?" Dr. Armstrong left the room.

Morag sat down on a chair next to the bed and studied Laura. She felt guilty Laura was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. She had been the one driving after all. She could have done something to stop the car.

Its not your fault the brakes weren't working, Morag tried to reason with herself but still felt guilty all the same.

Things had not been easy for Laura since she arrived to Summer Bay. She moved here to get a fresh start in life but instead lost her son and ended up in hospital.

Morag reached over and clasped Laura's hand in hers, shocked at how cold it was. _I hope it isn't a sign_. She thought, _Laura you had better get through this. I don't want to lose you as a friend. _

There were running footsteps and Jacob dashed into the room. Morag dropped Laura's hand like a hot potato and stood up-a little too fast. The room spun dizzily and Morag steadied herself.

" What are you doing here?" Jacob demanded her as he reached the bed.

" I am just visiting your mother." Morag replied.

" You have no right being here, get lost." Jacob snapped.

Morag frowned at him, " I know you are upset but there is no need to speak to me like that young man."

" You were driving right?"

" Yes but-"

" Then you nearly killed her. So you have no right to be here. Get _out_." Jacob snarled. Morag glanced down at Laura before leaving the room.

Jacob sat down and took his mother hand, " Mum, I'm so sorry." He said then started to sob. He didn't mean to yell at Ms. Bellingham but he had to blame someone.

_Blame yourself Jacob, you caused the crash not Ms. Bellingham_, he reminded himself as he wiped his eyes.

It was around 9pm when Sam Tate entered the Diner. He looked around briefly and almost walked into the waitress…her name was Irene something.

" Excuse me," he said to her and she looked up.

" Can I help you?" Irene asked, leaning over to wipe up a table.

" Have you seen Jacob or Laura around?" he asked politely.

Irene hesitated as she studied this stranger. She hasn't seem him before.

" I'm sorry and you are?" she wasn't about to tell him anything.

" Sam Tate. I'm her husband," he told her getting impatient. Who did this nosey woman think she was questioning him? " I'm looking for them. Can you tell me where they are?"

Irene knew perfectly well where they were but she also knew this man had a restraining order against him, " I don't know." She shrugged, " I don't know them very well."

Sam could tell when a person was lying and he hated it when people lied to him. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm in a vise-like grip.

" Let go of my arm, you're hurting me." Irene protested as her arm went numb.

" Where are they?" he growled, brining his face up close so that she was staring right into his cold, empty eyes. This man was dangerous.

" I told you, I don't know." Irene replied as she struggled from his grip but he only held on tighter. Unfortunately the diner was empty because it was almost closing time and no one could come to help her.

But she was wrong. Just as she was about to ask him why he wanted to see Laura and Jacob, Barry Hyde walked in.

" What are you doing?" Barry demanded Sam when he realized this man intended on hurting Irene.

Sam dropped Irene's arm, " Nothing," he snarled and stalked out of the diner. Irene rubbed her arm.

" Are you all right? Who was he?" Barry asked her.

" The devil himself." Irene replied shakily.

" Jacob?" Dr Armstrong tapped Jacob on the shoulder and the boy whirled around, his eyes wide with fright.

" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel apologized.

" What do you want?" Jacob snapped, his heart thudding in his chest. He had been lost his thoughts and this woman came out of nowhere.

" Visiting hours are over," Rachel pointed out kindly, " Would you like me to take you home?"

" Irene invited me to stay the night while Mum's in hospital." Jacob told Rachel, " Can you take me to her house?"

" Sure. I'm off shift in five minutes." Rachel peered at the patient. Laura was still unconscious. She asked Nurse Julie Cooper to monitor her all night.

She checked on Morag, the older woman was asleep. If she felt okay she could go home tomorrow.

Rachel took Jacob to Irene's place and left him there. Irene tried her best to make the boy feel welcome but he was tired and sullen.

" I just want to go to bed." Jacob told Irene.

" Aren't you hungry?" Irene asked him and he shook his head. Irene made up the spare bed in Kim's old room.

It took Jacob a long time to fall asleep. The guilt ate away at him as he tossed and turned. It was round midnight when he finally did fall asleep.

Morag slid out of bed and went into Laura's room. It was well after one pm and she still hadn't woken. Morag sat down next to the bed and held her hand as she thought about the night when Laura kissed her.

_When she wakes up you have to tell her_, Morag told herself, _you have to let her know you have feelings for her too. _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Morag was looked over by the doctor and was told she could go home. Morag got dressed and went to Laura's room.

" How is she?" she asked Dr. Armstrong.

" The swelling of her brain has decreased quite a bit and the effects of the alcohol has completely worn off. She's in a stable condition."

Rachel left the room and Morag took her hand in hers. It was warmer than it has been. Laura's eyelids started fluttering madly.

Laura tried to opened her eyes but they felt as though they were glued shut. Her whole body screamed with pain and her head was pounding. What happened to me? She wondered. She felt someone holding her hand, she couldn't speak so she squeezed the hand instead. She then heard someone call her name.

" Laura?" the voice sounded faraway as she struggled to cry out. There was something stuck in her throat and she gagged trying to get words out.

" Open your eyes Laura." The voice urged and she tried.

_I can't_. She wanted to cry_, it hurts too much_. She forced her eyes open. Her vision was blurry but could vaguely make out a person sitting next to her bed.

She tried to speak but the thing down her throat stopped her from doing so. That's when she realized there was another person standing on the other side of her.

" You have a tube down your throat Laura. Just relax and I'll get it out for you." The voice told her. The tube was pulled out-that part wasn't pleasant

Laura licked her lips, they were dry and cracked, " W-water," she rasped and the other person held a glass to her lips as she drank.

" What happened?" she asked as her vision started to clear. It was Morag who was sitting next to her. She looked around for her son but he wasn't around.

" We were in a car accident you've been unconscious since yesterday." Morag answered, " Don't you remember any of it?"

Laura tried to think back. She remembered sitting in a car with Morag but after that, her mind was a complete blank.

" You were worse off than me, I'd been afraid-" Morag didn't finish her sentence. She urged to herself to fulfill the promise she had made to herself. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

" Where's Jacob?" Laura asked after a moment of silence.

" He's at school, I can call him if you want."

" No…I want him to stay at school. He can come afterwards." Laura turned to the doctor who was checking her vitals, " when can I go home?"

" Not after we've done a few tests. We might need you to stay here overnight."

" But…I have to go home.' Laura protested, " I only have three days left to spend with my son."

The doctor only just smiled apologetically before he finished and left the room. Laura sat up but the room spun sickeningly around her.

" Morag…I have to get out of here. I'm losing precious time with Jacob."

Morag nodded and patted her hand, " I'll see what I can do." She said before leaving the room also.

Jacob arrived at the hospital to find her mother not in her room. Her bed was made.

He ran back to the desk, " Where's my mother?" he demanded one of the nurses.

" I'm sorry, who?"

" My mother…Laura Tate."

" Oh…she's off having a couple of tests done, she'll be back soon."

" You mean…she woke up and no one called me?" he frowned at her.

" I'm sure someone did…" the nurse didn't know what to say. Jacob was about to head back into the room when he saw Morag walking down the hallway.

" Why didn't you call me when she woke up?" Jacob demanded her.

" I was going to, but your mother insisted on you staying at school." Morag shrugged. She's just about had enough of this young man's attitude.

" When she is getting out of here?"

" Not until tomorrow afternoon I'm afraid. I tried talking to the doctor about getting her discharged but-"

Jacob didn't want to hear anymore, he went back to her room. An hour later, her mother returned, in a wheelchair.

" Mum!" he exclaimed with relief when he saw her. She looked pale, thin and her forehead was covered with a bandage.

" Hi son." She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

" I'm so…bummed that you won't get to home until tomorrow." He said, " we would only have three days till Dad comes."

" I know sweetheart. We'll just have to make the most of it won't we?"

" Can't I take the days off from school and spend it with you?"

" We'll see." His mother smiled at him, she looked tired.

Morag's phone rang then and she talked briefly. " Well, since Jacob is here, I'll be off."

Laura nodded as she was helped back into bed. " Thanks Morag."

" For what? I didn't do anything." Morag didn't want to leave but something had come up.

" Just for being here."

" Yes well…I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up." Morag left the room and Jacob sighed.

" I don't know _why_ she insists on hanging around."

" Jacob! She's been a good friend and I think you ought to lose the attitude."

" Mum, _she's_ the one who almost killed you," he reminded her, " Don't you remember anything? She was the one was driving."

" I know but it was just an accident Jacob." She pointed out. She tried to remember what happened before the crash but came up with nothing. The doc had assured her that her memory would return.

" What do you want to do when you get out of here?" he asked, changing the subject.

* * *

_The keys dropped from her hand and they both knelt to retrieve them when their hands brushed together. Laura glanced at her friend and in a split second decision, she planted a kiss on Morag's mouth!_

_Morag was stunned as she felt the woman's lips on hers and her first instinct was to recoil, but she didn't. Instead she found herself returning the kiss-tentatively. _

Laura was jolted awake when someone walked into her room. She had fallen asleep when Jacob left. She had dreamed that dream again-the night she kissed Morag. Nothing had been resolved between them.

Things had changed now, they were back to being friends again but Laura had noticed Morag had not let go of her hand until Jacob arrived. Laura had felt something between them.

_Or maybe it's all a lost cause_. She thought bitterly.

" Mum? You ready to go?" Jacob asked. She glanced at the clock and realized it was well after 4pm.

" I have to get dressed first." They had made the decision that she was going to discharge herself, against the doctor's orders. She wasn't going to lose anymore time with Jacob. She hadn't told Morag the plan either, she'd only try and stop her.

" Well, hurry up Mum or someone will come." Jacob said impatiently.

Her body still hurt like nothing else she had felt but she tried to move fast. And within five minutes, they were out of the hospital.

" We did it." Laura grinned at her son as he called for a taxi on his phone, " We make a good team you and I."

Jacob nodded in agreement. He knew the three days with his mother would fly by and that Friday would come quickly.

He had to come up with some plan to get out of it.

* * *

Morag went to visit Laura before visiting hours were over for the night. It was almost eight and she was sure Jacob would be back home. She did not feel like dealing with him right now.

She walked into her room and was surprised to find the bed empty and made. She walked back out and asked one of the nurses.

" Laura Tate?"

Morag nodded, " in that room." She pointed.

The nurse flipped thorough the book, " Oh, here she is. She discharged herself today at 4pm."

Morag stared at her dumbfounded, " She _what_?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Morag sighed, she knew why Laura discharged herself against doctor's orders. She walked away from the desk and called Laura's mobile, but there was no answer. Morag called her apartment and Laura answered.

" Hello?"

" Laura…what do you think you're doing?" Morag blasted her.

" I know you're angry-"

" You've just been in a car crash and your body hasn't healed! I want you to get back down to the hospital-"

" I can't do that…I only have three days left with my son and then, knowing Sam, I might not see him again."

" I'm just worried about you,"

" I know that but I'm fine. Really." Laura wasn't convincing Morag.

Morag argued with her for a few more minutes than agreed to give her some space.

Laura replaced the receiver and joined her son on the couch. Her body still felt as though she been run over by a truck. She'd taken three painkillers and they were taking a long to time to work. Jacob had made her a cup of tea and a sandwich but she wasn't hungry.

" So, what movie are we watching?" she asked sleepily as she settled against the pillows and rested her legs on Jacob's knees.

He held up a movie, _Cheaper By the Dozen_. She never heard of it before and smiled anyway. Maybe a good laugh was what she needed.

They didn't even get five minutes into it when Laura fell asleep.

Jacob stopped the movie when it finished and got off the couch without disturbing his mother. She had slept right through the movie. It was nearly eight pm. He grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and covered her with it. He left the lamp on beside the couch before he got ready for bed himself.

He was almost dozing off when it came to him-the plan that will save him. It was so perfect, he wondered why he didn't think of it before.

He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room and shook his mother awake.

" Mum!" he said, " Wake up!"

" Hmm? What?" she opened her eyes and peered at him, " What's wrong Jacob? What time is it?"

" Nothing's wrong and never mind what time it is. I just had the _best_ idea."

" About what?" she yawned and buried deeper underneath the blanket, " Can't it wait until morning? I thought you'd at least let me sleep right through-"

" It's about Friday, I've come up with a way to get out of it!"

Laura blinked at her son, feeling a bit more alert, " How? How are you going to get out of it? You are going-whether we like or not."

" I won't if we're not here."

Laura stared at him, " What do you mean?"

" We can leave this place and go somewhere where he'll never find us! Maybe to Western Australia. He'll never find us there. But we'd have to leave ASAP."

" Jacob-"

" I don't mind leaving this place Mum. To tell you the truth, it sucks. Everyone knows everyone's business…we're city people."

" I have friends here now." She protested, thinking of Morag. How could she leave her now when she was _so_ close?

" There are emails and phone calls. C'mon Mum, it's a great idea." Jacob waited expectantly for her answer.

" I don't know…can't I sleep on it?"

" Mum, you need to make up your mind _now_. We don't have much time left."

" I'm sorry Jacob, but I have unfinished business here. I need to think about it Jacob."

Morag woke in the middle of the night and went downstairs. She was having a terrible night sleeping, images of Laura kept plaguing her mind. She made herself a good, stiff drink and went to sit on the couch.

_Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?_ Morag asked herself. She glanced at the clock and saw it was not as late as she thought-only ten pm. She grabbed her mobile and sent someone a text. She knew it was late and quite possible Laura was asleep but if she never did it _now_, then she'll never will.

Laura got dressed quietly. She had just received a text from Morag which had woken her up. Morag wanted to meet her somewhere because she had something urgent to tell her and it could not wait. She threw on her denim jacket and left the apartment and headed down to the pier.

Morag nearly changed her mind and almost left when she saw Laura walking across the pier, wearing jeans and a denim jacket.

" Good evening Morag," Laura greeted her.

" Thanks for meeting me." Morag said.

" It's quite late…what was so urgent?" Laura asked her.

" There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you at the hospital but Jacob was there and it didn't really seem the right time."

Laura nodded. Morag looked nervous but determined.

Morag took her hands in hers and confessed.

" Morag…" Laura wasn't sure what to say, so instead she kissed her full on the mouth. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and surrendered herself to Morag.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The kiss ended and another hungry one started. Laura felt dizzy as the headache pounded but she ignored it and concentrated on Morag instead. But the dizziness got worse and she leaned against Morag for support.

" Are you all right?" Morag steadied her.

" I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath." Laura smiled but she looked as white as a ghost.

" I'll take you home-before Jacob notices you went missing." Morag took her arm and they headed back to Laura's apartment.

" So…what now?" Laura asked as they walked.

" Things have changed with us…however I would like us to be kept a secret." Morag paused, " for the moment. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet."

" All right," Laura agreed. Personally, she wanted to tell the world, but she respected Morag's wishes. When the time was right.

They arrived at Laura's apartment, " I hope he's asleep." Laura said looking at her watch, " He'd demand to know where I went to. I better come up with some kind of excuse."

" I'll come by tomorrow while Jacob is at school." Morag decided. Before she left, she leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. She gave Laura a little half-smile before she disappeared down the hallway.

" Do I have to?" Jacob pleaded as he followed his mother to the living room, the following morning. " There isn't any point if I'm going to move schools."

" That isn't definite. You are going to school." She said firmly. She wanted Jacob out of the house while Morag was here.

" Wasn't the main reason for you leaving hospital was to spend time with each other? How are we supposed to do that when I'm at school?"

" Jacob, please don't make things difficult." Laura sighed, " Look, we can do something tonight…we can go out for dinner, watch DVDs, anything you want and tomorrow you can stay home." Tomorrow was the very last day they have together.

" Deal." Jacob picked up his backpack, " We don't have to go out for dinner, we can order some greasy take out and DVD's. I'll even let you choose this time."

Laura smiled, " Thanks Jacob." She watched her son leave and sent Morag a text to tell her he was gone.

Irene actually saw Morag smile as she read a text message on her phone. She handed Morag her coffee and breakfast.

" What are you so happy about?" Irene asked chirpily.

" Something is actually going right for a change." Morag said, picking up the take away bag and coffee.

" Care to enlighten me?" Irene asked curiously just as Colleen Smart walked out of the kitchen.

" Uh, no. I'll see you later Irene."

" Wait a minute…I need to ask you a favour."

" Can't it wait? I'm in a bit of a rush-"

" Colleen, can you please go see to that table over there?" Irene asked Colleen impatiently. She didn't want the nosey women around.

" When Laura first moved here, I thought she looked like someone I know-someone named Katherine O' Neil. She denied it of course but it's been on my mind since. I was hoping you'd do some digging-"

" Sorry Irene, can't be done." Morag interrupted.

Irene looked taken-aback, " Oh…I just thought since-"

" I'm sorry Irene. Some other time?" she picked up her order and left. Irene frowned, lost in thought.

" What's up Reenie?" a voice asked. Irene looked up to see Tasha and Robbie at the counter.

" Nothing, I was just thinking." An idea came to her and she turned to Robbie, " Robbie, can you do something for me?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Hop onto the Internet and search for a woman named Katherine O' Neil."

" Is she Australian?"

" Yes."

" Cool. I'll see what I can find. Who is she?"

" Someone who could be lying about herself," Irene murmured.

Morag opened the door to Laura's apartment and found her sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Morag leaned over to greet her with a chaste kiss and joined her on the couch with their breakfast. After fifteen minutes Laura asked Morag what was wrong.

" Nothing, why?"

" You're awfully quiet, have I done something wrong?"

" No…it's something Irene said at the diner."

" Has she figured us out?" Laura asked, her eyes wide.

" Of course not. " Morag put her coffee on the coffee table and turned to Laura,

" I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be totally honest with me."

" What is it?"

" Laura…who is Katherine O' Neil?"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

" Morag…how did you find out?" Laura demanded her.

Morag told her what happened with Irene, " So who is this mysterious Katherine O' Neil woman?"

Laura took a gulp of her coffee and wished it was something stronger. She hadn't heard that name mentioned in a long time.

" Katherine…is my sister. I can see why Irene would get us mixed up. We look a lot alike." Laura laughed bitterly, " Actually that's an understatement. She's my identical twin."

" You have a twin sister?" Morag was doubly surprised. She couldn't imagine there was someone else out there looking just like her girlfriend.

" Where is she? Why haven't you told me about her? And why was she on the news?"

" Katherine is a writer-or _was_ one. She was on the news because she got unwanted publicity when she was put into a mental institution about eight years ago."

" Why is she in a mental institution?"

" She tried to commit suicide when she was found guilty of plagiarizing. Her career went down the drain and she suffered the consequences. I haven't seen her since then."

" Whereabouts?" Morag asked.

" Perth."

" And you haven't seen her in eight years?"

" Yes…my brother visits her and he's tried to get me to as well but there are other reasons why I can't see her. _Won't_ see her."

" I wish you told me this earlier." Morag looked at her sternly, " Laura, I hope there aren't any more secrets. I had to hear this from someone else and not you. In the future, I'd like us to be honest with each other."

" Of course." Laura nodded.

" So no more secrets?"

" No more secrets." Laura agreed and took another gulp of coffee.

After Morag left around four pm, Laura decided it was time to catch up on some housework. She's been letting it slide and the place was starting to look it. Even though she knew she should be resting, Laura didn't want to sit around and do nothing.

She dusted the apartment and the started her least favourite chore, vacuum cleaning. She did the entire apartment before doing Jacob's room last. She hummed to herself as she pushed the vacuum cleaner under his bed when she heard a clinking noise. It sounded like glass, he must have stashed empty dishes under the bed. It wouldn't be the first time. He can be so lazy sometimes.

She reached under the bed and her hand came in contact with a glass bottle. Thinking it was just an empty coke bottle, she pulled it out.

She nearly dropped it when she discovered it wasn't a coke bottle at all.

It was _vodka_.

Laura knelt and peered under the bed, there was a second bottle. She pulled that out too and stared at them.

They hadn't been opened but that wasn't the point. What was her fifteen year old son doing with two bottles of alcohol? And how on _earth_ did he manage to buy them?

She turned off the vacuum cleaner and put it away. She texted her son a message, ordering him to come home _now_.

Jacob unlocked the door to his apartment, wondering what was up with his mother. He'd been playing pool with the guys when he got the stern sounding text message. He put his bag on the floor when his mother walked in.

He went white. She was holding the vodka bottles.

He was in deep trouble…

Morag stirred sugar in her coffee, smiling to herself. It had been a nice afternoon with Laura and it had also been nice not to have that scowling son of hers around. She wondered what he had against her? She has done nothing to upset him.

The phone next to her rang and she answered it.

" Morag Bellingham."

" Hello Mrs. Bellingham, this is Doug from the Yabbie Creek Garage."

" Hello Doug, have you found out what was wrong with the brakes?"

There was a pause, " Um, yes. I'm afraid I have some bad news about them. It seems your brakes were tampered with."

" What do you mean tampered with?" Morag demanded as she tried to absorb this news.

" Someone cut the brake line." Doug said. They talked for a while longer until Morag hung up. She could not believe it…first her tires were punctured and now someone tampered her breaks. They wanted her to have the accident.

And she knew who that someone might be.

_Jacob_.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

" Mum…" Jacob stared as his mother put the bottles on the counter silently, then she turned to stare at him. It was her disapproving silence that unnerved him.

" What were you doing snooping in my room?" he asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

His mother narrowed her eyes dangerously, " I wasn't _snooping_, I was house cleaning. Where did you get these?."

Jacob swallowed and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, " Um-" He thought fast and came up with something that might get off the hook. As his mother inspected the bottles she noticed a small sticker on the bottom that read, property of Noah's Bar. She raised her eyebrows. This answered her first question.

" You got these from Noah's Bar?"

Jacob nodded, " Y-Yes."

" Who sold you these?" she asked, how could anyone sell a fifteen year old booze?

" No one did."

" Then how did you get your hands on them?" she demanded.

" I found them," he blurted out.

" Found them?"

" Yeah, on the beach. I was going to hand them in but I guess I forgotten about them."

Laura narrowed her eyes again, " Are you sure?"

" With everything that's going on, they were the least of my thoughts." Jacob held out his hands pleadingly, " Please, you have to believe me. There's no way I would steal booze from Noah's Bar-how can I when it's manned all the time?"

Laura relaxed, she knew her son wouldn't thieve. He was an honest boy, " I believe you Jacob. Let's give these back then eh?"

" I'll do it." Jacob volunteered, relieved she fell for his little lie.

" Thanks. And while you're doing that I'll order us some Chinese Food?" she was trying to make amends for doubting him. He nodded, trying to be enthusiastic, but his mother's discovery really rattled. He told himself to play it cool or she'll be suspicious again.

Jacob left and Laura ordered some Chinese Food. She then sent Morag a text and a few minutes later, Morag called her.

" Miss me already?" Laura teased.

" I got a call from the garage," Morag replied, neatly avoiding the question.

" Oh and what did they say?"

" The brake lines have been cut."

Laura fell silent, " Someone wanted us to have the accident?"

" Not us. _Me_." Morag paused, " I've been trying to rack my brain to figure out who would want me dead."

" No one wants you dead Morag-"

" Ah yes, well there are several people in town who has vendettas against me, not to mention people I've put in prison. The list goes on." Morag decided it was best not to tell Laura she thinks it was Jacob who did it. The best way was to confront the boy herself.

" Jacob's back…I must go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

" Don't you want the day free to spend with Jacob?" it was the very last day before Friday.

" Yes…" they said goodbye and hung up.

" Who were you talking to?" Jacob asked curiously as she hung up.

" Morag. She was telling me the brakes of her car had been tampered with. That's what caused the accident." Laura said as she went to get some more painkillers. The headache was back with a vengeance.

The brakes. Jacob clenched his fists. Another thing to worry about. What if Morag discovered it had been him? She'd tell his mother and his mother wouldn't trust him again. She'd probably be glad to see the back of him when his father came to pick him up.

_I hope Friday never comes_. Jacob thought. Then he came up with another idea. It was risky but the risks didn't matter much if he was leaving Summer Bay for good.

" Mum…I know who tampered with Morag's brakes." Jacob said.

" You do?"

Jacob nodded, " I didn't say anything before because he threatened me. If I told anyone, he'd…beat me up. It was Tim Young."

" Tim Young? I don't know who he is."

" A kid at school. He's got some kind of vendetta against Morag because she put his father behind bars. I caught him doing it."

" Thanks for telling me Jacob." Laura grabbed her phone, " I have to ring her."

Morag was surprised but pleased when she heard from Laura again. She listened as Laura told her about Jacob's confession.

" Timothy Young. " Morag sighed, " He's always had it in for me. I suppose he was the one who punctured my tyres earlier on too."

" Just thought you should know."

" Thank you, I will deal with Mr. Young later." Morag promised.

" Well, goodbye again. We'll talk later."

They made plans after all before Morag disconnected the call. She then got up and headed for the surf club, a favourite hang out of Timothy Young's. But as she got there, she realized if she confronted him _now_, Timothy might take it out on Jacob. It was best to wait until after Jacob had left the Bay.

* * *

Thursday went by in a blur and Friday came much to quickly. Laura woke up with the usual splitting headache and downed two pills before she got up. She slowly moved around the kitchen making coffee and Jacob his breakfast.

" Jacob, breakfast." She called out. A few minutes later, Jacob emerged from his room carrying his luggage and a few boxes.

" I can't believe it's Friday." Jacob whispered. His face looked pale and there were dark circle under his eyes.

Laura only nodded as she handed him his cereal. Sam would be here in less than two hours.

" Are you ready?"

" Yup. I just need to go to the surf club to say goodbye to a couple of guys but otherwise, I'll be ready for him."

Sam Tate arrived on time as Laura answered the door. He asked for Jacob and Laura went to his room but he wasn't there.

" Where is he then? I asked you to have him ready." Sam answered, anger slowly building. This was a plot against him.

" He said he would be here." Laura told him, " I'll give him a ring." She did but got no answer.

" You can come back and-"

" No. I'll wait till he comes. If he doesn't get here in one hour, I'll be very angry." Sam narrowed his eyes, " And I _won't _be held responsible for my actions."

* * *

I'm sorry Mum, but I have to do this. Jacob thought as he boarded the bus. He was running away, he had planned it all along. He knew his mother would get hurt but she was strong, she had friends to support her. He didn't, he had no one.

It was close to six as Morag entered Noah's Bar and waited for Laura. They had made plans to meet here after Sam had picked Laura up. Laura had wanted to drown her sorrows again and needed company too. Six-fifteen pm came and went and still no Laura. Morag frowned, Laura was never late.

She called Lara's mobile but got voicemail. She hung up and went to her apartment. She knocked once and entered.

" Laura, are you-" the words died on her lips.

Laura's living room had been ransacked and there was blood on the floor…


	21. Chapter Twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Morag inspected the blood, there wasn't much but just enough to be worried. She checked the rest of the apartment, none of the other rooms remained untouched. She went back into the living room.

She tried calling Laura's phone but got no reply. She wished she had Jacob's number but didn't. She then called Detective Peter Baker and told him what happened. He assured her he'd be there right away.

About twenty minutes later, Detective Baker arrived with a couple of forensics officers. They immediately started to analyze the scene as Baker turned to Morag.

" So what happened here?"

" Sam Tate was meant to collect his son from Laura…I don't know what happened here." Morag told him impatiently. She grabbed her keys and handbag and started to leave the apartment.

" Wait a minute, where are you going?"

" To look for them." Morag replied, " we're wasting valuable time Detective." She said and was out the door before Peter could blink an eye.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes and found herself staring at Sam Tate. He gave her his lop-sided grin, " About time you woke up sleeping beauty."

Laura's hand reached out and tried to unlock her door but Sam reached for something on his dashboard and pressed it against her temple. A gun. " I wouldn't even _try_." He growled.

Laura raised her hand to rub her temple and her fingers came away with blood. The gash on her forehead had split open. She also felt something sticky and warm on the back of her head-she touched it gingerly. More blood.

" Sam….where are you taking me?" she whispered as he drove. They were well out of Summer Bay.

" Wait and see." He said grimly, " We're almost there." He put the gun down in his lap and continued to drive.

* * *

Morag started asking people if they saw anything suspicious during the last two hours. One told her a car had been roaring pass the Diner, breaking the speed limit.

" It was a red Mazda." The guy told Morag, " a guy was driving it. It was heading out of town."

Morag turned to Peter, " That's Laura's car. He stole her car."

Peter spoke into his radio, " We've had a few more sightings of a car breaking the speed limit."

Morag started to head for her car but Peter grabbed her arm, " If you do anything stupid, you would risk putting Laura in even more danger. I want you stay _put_,"

Morag wrenched her arm free, " That's simply out of the question." She said firmly.

" Then you'll be coming with me." Peter opened the door to his car and Morag reluctantly climbed in.

They drove in the direction Laura's car was last seen headed.

* * *

Jacob walked along aimlessly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Obviously he hadn't thought his plan through. He had arrived in Yabbie Creek, but where would he stay and how could he afford accommodation? He had his allowance in his wallet-fifty dollars and he had his bank account but two hundred dollars would not last long.

As he shuffled along the footpath, he realized this idea had been stupid. His mother would be worried and so would his father. He turned and started to walk back to the bus station.

_God, I am so stupid sometimes_, Jacob cursed under his breath as he checked the bus timetable, _I should have just accepted the fact Dad has full custody of me and there is nothing I can do about it_. He turned on his phone and checked his messages-one from both parents, from two hours ago but none since. He was a little surprised, he would have thought he would have gotten heaps of them by now.

He rang his mother's mobile but got voice mail. Perhaps she was driving-looking for him.

C'mon, pick up. He urged his mother but gave up. He sighed and sat down at the bus shelter. The bus wasn't due for another hour.

He glanced at the newsagent across the road and wondered if he should get something to eat. He was starving, it was well past lunch time. He got up and started walking towards it.

As he walked, a car beeped loudly behind him, making him jump. He whirled to glare at the driver but his heart soared-the driver was Beth Hunter!

" What are you doing here Jacob?" Beth called, sticking her head out of the window. She had been in Yabbie Creek for a meeting with the bank.

" I don't know." He replied honestly.

She opened the passenger door and he climbed inside gratefully.

" Are you on your way home?" he asked hopefully.

" Yes…fancy seeing you here though. How did you get here?"

" I caught a bus."

" But why?"

" It's a long story." Jacob replied miserably, " Please, can't you just take me home?"

Beth nodded and did just that. Jacob pretended to nod off so he wouldn't have to ask any more questions.

* * *

Sam pulled Laura out of the car and pressed the gun to her temple. She started to kick at him but that didn't faze him as he started to drag her towards the end of the cliff.. He looked down at the choppy water and sharp rocks. He turned so that Laura was facing the sea.

" Why?" Laura sobbed as she felt the cold metal press against her temple. The gash was bleeding profusely now, she could even taste it on her lips and it made her want to gag.

Sam didn't answer the question, " It will be Jacob's turn after you." He told her, " My original plan _had_ been to kill him in front of you, but he did a runner. Stupid, stupid boy."

" Leave Jacob out of this." Laura pleaded as tears ran down her blood-slicked face.

" Haven't you figured it out by now?" Sam demanded, " This isn't about us. It's about Jacob, it has always been him. Ever since he was born he was number one in your life. It was never me." Sam replied, " This is why I hate you both." His finger moved towards the trigger.

Laura panicked, " Sam-" she began where they heard a roaring noise. Sam looked up and cursed, it was the cops. How did they manage to find him?

The doors opened and out came Peter Baker, two more cops and Morag Bellingham.

Morag went white when she saw the danger her girlfriend was in. They didn't know it, but they were standing preciously close to the edge. It would only take one slip.

" Sam," Peter began, " I'd step away from the edge, you're standing on some really rocky ground."

" I knew you'd turn up eventually." Sam replied, directing his gaze at Morag, " what are you doing here anyway? This has nothing to do with you."

Morag stared at Sam. He was standing there, pressing a gun to Laura's head, but he wasn't all there. His eyes were cold and hard, there was simply no…spark in them.

" Sam. Just move away from the edge." Peter said again in a more soothing tone. Laura looked at Morag, " Have you found Jacob?"

" No, we came to look for you." Morag replied as Peter started inching his way towards the pair.

" Get back!" Sam shouted, " Get back or she's dead!"

Laura gazed at Morag hoping she would read the sign she was trying to send her way before lashing out and kicking Sam in the shin. He howled out in agony as pain seared through his leg.

Then it happened.

The ground beneath them crumbled and they both fell backward. Laura grabbed at Sam to try and regain her balance but that didn't work. She felt herself fall through empty space and then there was nothing but blackness.


	22. EPILOUGE

**EPILOUGE **

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Morag stood helplessly as her girlfriend stared at her, sending her a message with her eyes which Morag clearly understood.

_I Love You_.

Morag had wanted to return the sentiment but it was too late.

She had lost Laura. It wasn't fair, she had only just found her.

Meanwhile, Jacob ran into his apartment, and stopped in his tracks. The living room had been trashed and there was red stuff on the floor-was that blood? What had happened? Has his father did something to his mother?

He ran back out and headed out for help. Something has happened to his mother and it was all his fault.

**TBC**.


End file.
